Buono!
Buono! (ボーノ) is a unit managed by , consisting of three Hello! Project Kids members: Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. The group was formed to create opening and ending themes for the anime Shugo Chara!. After the anime ended, they moved to the zetima label to continue making music. The unit was also under Hello! Project until 2014. Buono!'s highest selling single is "Honto no Jibun" with 42,035 copies sold. Buono!'s lowest selling single is "Natsu Dakara!" with 12,554 sold. Members *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Pink) Leader *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅; Red) Sub-Leader *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理; Yellow-Green) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2007 Buono! was officially announced at the Nakayoshi Festival 2007 on July 21 at Ikebukuro's Sunshine City in Tokyo."新ユニットBuono!（ボーノ）結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese), HelloProject.com, 2007.07.21 (archived) The unit was formed to sing both the opening and ending themes for the anime adaptation of Shugo Chara!. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing Shugo Chara! music. Their debut single, "Honto no Jibun," was released on October 31. Ranking at #5 on the Oricon singles chart and selling over 42,000 copies total, the single was the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single until 2012. 2008 On February 20, they released their debut album, Café Buono!. The album, ranking at #11 on the Oricon albums chart, became the highest selling album by a Hello! Project Kids act at that time. On August 22, to celebrate the anniversary of their formation, they performed their first solo live, Rock'n Buono!, as a fanclub special. Later that year, Buono! became the advertisement unit of pizza company, Pizza-La. They were featured in TV commercials and on posters, which were found in various shops across Japan."ピザーラの新CMが完成！今度はボーノ！" (PDF, in Japanese), FOUR SEEDS, 2008.11.14 2009 Buono! released their second album, Buono!2, on February 11. It peaked at #7 on the Oricon charts, becoming their first album to rank within the top 10. On December 19, they began their first solo concert tour, titled Winter Festa, which ran for seven shows across three different prefectures. 2010 Buono! released their third album, We are Buono!, on February 10. On March 27, the anime Shugo Chara! ended and Buono! had no new releases. Suzuki Airi announced on her blog that they became the advertisement unit for Pink Dot Waffles, which is located in the mall inside Tokyo Tower."Translations: C-ute's 517th Blog Entry", Risu, risusaTEN, 2010.08.08 On August 10, they released a compilation album called The Best Buono!. This would be their last release under the Pony Canyon label, as in December it was announced that Buono! would be moving to the zetima label. 2011 January 1, Buono!'s official YouTube channel opened. On July 9, it was announced that Buono! would be starring in a movie titled Gomennasai. The movie was released in theaters on October 29. On August 10, they released their first mini album, partenza. On August 28, it was announced that Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 would be streamed live on August 28 at 14:00 (JST) on their YouTube channel. On November 12, it was announced that Buono! would perform their first overseas live concert in Paris, France, at La Machine du Moulin Rouge on February 12, 2012."Billets Buono! à La Machine du Moulin Rouge". Soundlicious. 2011.11.11. 2012 On May 30, Buono! performed alongside several idol groups in an event produced by AKB48's Sashihara Rino titled Dai Ikkai Yubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ at Nippon Budokan. Other groups that were also invited were Idoling!!!, Sashihara Rino, Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, SUPER☆GiRLS, Tokyo Joshiryu, Passpo☆, Momoiro Clover Z, and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. On August 22, they released their second mini album, SHERBET. 2013 On June 25, ''Gomennasai'' was released in the United States as the Ring of Curse.http://www.amazon.com/Ring-Curse/dp/B00CBDG4I6 On August 28, Buono! performed at the SATOUMI movement event SATOUMI × OTODAMA 2013 ~Guest ni Berikyuu! Umi ni Shuugou!~.Juice=Juiceプロフィールムービー、Berryz工房新曲、℃-ute武道館コメント＆モーニング娘。発売イベント MC：宮崎由加【ハロ！ステ#31】 (in Japanese), helloprojectstation, YouTube, 2013.09.04 2014 On April 23, Buono! was removed from the artist section on the Hello! Project website when its design was updated. While the group is no longer considered a main act of Hello! Project, they still are considered a main act of , and continued their radio show Trattoria Buono!. On January 1, Buono! participated in the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ concert. On July 3, Buono! performed during a BeriKyuu concert at Japan Expo in Paris, France."A story of Berikyu Concert in Paris ~Like An Alumni Reunion After A Long Interval~." Tokyo Girls Update. 2014-07-09 On September 10 and 11, they performed at a two-day BeriKyuu concerts held at Nippon Budokan, ℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan and Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan. 2015 On February 28, Buono! broadcasted the 100th and final episode of their radio show Trattoria Buono!. Also on February 28 and March 1, Buono! performed at the Berryz Koubou Matsuri. 2016 On January 1, Buono! performed at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. They announced a Buono! concert would be held at Nippon Budokan on August 25, with ℃-ute, Country Girls, and Natsuyaki's new group as guests."Buono!、念願の日本武道館公演が決定" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-01-01. On April 8, the name of the concert was announced as Buono! Festa 2016."アプカミ#11 夏焼雅 新グループ・インタビュー、℃-ute「Summer Wind」MV裏側 、田中れいなミュージカル「ふしぎ遊戯」映像、ラベビタEXライブ映像他 (04/08/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-04-08. On September 21, Buono! will release their first single in more than four years, "So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~.""【新曲MV最速解禁！】Buono!からのいよいよお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Buono! Official YouTube Channel. 2016-08-05. Group Name Origin The name translates to tasty, more specifically when used to imply food possesses a pleasant palate (from Italian, good!). Performances Outside Japan On March 7, 2009, Hello! Project announced that Buono! was to perform at the Japan Expo in Stockholm, Sweden on May 24, 2009,"Buono! at Stockholm Expo 2009!, epifanes, Hello!Online, 2009.03.06 but the convention was cancelled a month earlier on April 21, 2009, due to "the financial change in world economy, severe competition from other festivals/concerts as well as poor ticket sale.http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?act=helloonline&CODE=article&topic=821 "Stockholm Japan Expo cancelled], Krusha, Hello!Online, 2009.04.21 On February 12, 2012, Buono! performed at La Machine du Moulin Rouge in Paris, France. On July 9, 2014, they performed again in Paris during a BeriKyuu concert at Japan Expo. Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *2008.02.20 Café Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We are Buono! ;Mini Albums *2011.08.10 partenza *2012.08.22 SHERBET ;Best Albums *2010.08.10 The Best Buono! *2012.02.12 Buono! Paris Collection (Limited) ;Collaboration Albums *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) (with Guardians 4 and Shugo Chara Egg!) |-|Singles= #2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) #2008.02.06 Ren'ai♥Rider (恋愛♥ライダー) #2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!) #2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ) #2009.01.21 co・no・mi・chi #2009.04.29 MY BOY #2009.08.26 Take It Easy! #2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo #2010.02.03 Our Songs #2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた) #2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (夏ダカラ!) #2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (初恋サイダー/DEEP MIND) #2016.09.21 So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ (ソラシド～ねえねえ～) (DVD single) |-|Compilations= *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#15 Honto no Jibun) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#13 Renai♥Rider) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#6 MY BOY) *2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#7 Our Songs) *2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) *2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#16 Zassou no Uta) *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#12 Hatsukoi Cider) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (#10 Urahara) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (#5 Hatsukoi Cider) |-|DVDs= ;Clips * 2010.03.10 CLIPS vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (しゅごキャラ!クリップ♪ベスト) (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) * 2012.07.04 Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 (Blu-ray Disc.Buono!全シングルMUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File2012) * 2012.08.29 CLIPS vol.2 ;DVD Magazines *2008.12.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.1 (FC Limited) *2009.12.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.2 (FC Limited) *2010.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.3 (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.4 Momoko Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.5 Miyabi Angle (FC Limited) *2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.6 Airi Angle (FC Limited) *2011.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.7 (FC Limited) *2011.02.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.8 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.9 (FC Limited) *2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.10 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.11 (FC Limited) *2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.12 (FC Limited) *2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.13 (FC Limited) *2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.14 (FC Limited) *2016.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE VOL.15 (FC Limited) ;Buono! Days *2008.08.22 Buono! Days ~Buono! Leader Ketteisen!~ (Buono! days ～Buono!リーダー決定戦！~) (FC Only) *2009.08.21 Buono Days 2 ~Buono! vs Bello! Special Drama~ (Buono! Days2 2009 夏 スペシャルドラマ風 Buono!危機一髪) (FC Only) Publications Photobooks *2012.05.25 Buono! In Paris “C’est bon” Concert Photobooks *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~ Winter Festa! ~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT Magazines Featured In *2010.01.23 The Television (March 2010 Issue) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.09.xx Yan Yan Vol.8 *2011.06.xx UP to boy Vol.204 (August 2011 Issue) *2011.08.26 memew vol.52 *2012.04.23 JAPAN pop *2012.10.xx Top Yell (October 2012 Issue) Works TV Appearances *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 Film *2012 Gomennasai Commercials *2008–2012 Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles *2010 VIVA! Paella Infomercials *2011 Aron Alpha *2011 Piranha 3D Radio *2011 Viva!Paella Presents - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Concerts & Events *List of Buono! Concerts Fanclub Events * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 Trivia *This is the only group in Hello! Project that uses a live band for most of their concerts. *This is the only group made for the anime Shugo Chara! that didn't disband when the anime ended. *Every few singles, the group rotates the center girl. *Originally when they were formed there was no leader. However, after gaining popularity, they decided that a leader was needed and appointed Tsugunaga Momoko as leader. Finding a leader was the subject of their first DVD magazine. *Their debut single "Honto no Jibun" was the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single until ℃-ute's "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" surpassed it by about 3,000 copies in 2012. *The members made a song and dance called "Buono!Man no Uta," which they have done on shows and at concerts. *They have released more singles than any other Hello! Project special unit, beating Minimoni by two singles. *All the members were raised in Chiba Prefecture. Total Sales Count References External Links *Official Youtube Channel *Official Website (archived: 2014-04-21) *Hello! Project Profile (archived: 2014-04-04) *Pony Canyon Profile (archived: 2014-07-19) *Official Ameba Blog (inactive) *Official Discographies: **Hello! Project **UP-FRONT WORKS **Pony Canyon (archived: 2014-02-03) **Buono-Net.com (archived: 2009-04-22) it:Buono!cs:Buono!de:Buono! Category:Buono! Category:2007 Units Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Oricon Category:Pony Canyon Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:BeriKyuu Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups featured in Girls Live